


The Tremendous Tractor

by Annie1988



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie1988/pseuds/Annie1988
Summary: Just a little rain, a broken tractor and a whole lot of hay....





	The Tremendous Tractor

We had set out from the main house that morning with every intent to mend the tractor that had rendered itself useless right outside the old barn. As we made our way through the fields, a gentle rain began to fall which caused the little hills in our path to become slick with wet grass. It didn’t take long for the slippery slope to claim a victim and I soon found myself dappled in mud with a very amused Richard attempting to make his way down to me amongst his laughter. 

“You know babe, it’s a good thing you’re hot because your sensitivity in life threatening situations leaves little to be desired.” I sarcastically muttered at him when he safely made it down the hill.

“You slid four feet down a hill sweetheart, you know that my sensitive side only kicks in after a distance greater than five feet.” He retorted in a sweet and mocking sort of way. 

I couldn’t help but smile and roll my eyes at him while he helped me up, making sure to smear the mud from my hands down one side of his cheek. He smiled and nodded his head, knowing that he probably deserved that. Hoping to avoid a full on mud war, he offered me his back as a truce which I hopped onto willingly and we continued down the path to the barn and the afternoon of work that lay before us. By the time we arrived at our destination any remnants of the sun were gone, covered by dark clouds. Richard lowered me to the ground and headed over to the tractor to analyze the damage. I casually leaned against it, knowing that I would be little to no help at this point in time. After only a few minutes I noticed that he had stopped and was looking at me, his breath visible in the cold air. As he stood up, I followed suit, removing myself from the side of the tractor and placed my freezing hands inside the pockets of jacket. 

 

Perhaps it was the deep rumble of thunder over head, or maybe it was the way the damp drizzle had saturated the earth, the hay and the old wood, concocting a primal scent all around us. Or, it may have been the fact that our wet, mud streaked bodies where dangerously close, doing their best to grasp on to each other’s warmth. Whatever it was, the intoxicating mixture pulsated through our veins and caused our lips to lose their fight at remaining separated from each other. The impact from his body on mine pushed us against the barn door, leading it to wildly fly open which in turn resulted in us crashing down onto the hay ridden ground inside. 

He quickly positioned himself more comfortably on top of me, and I watched his hair fall into his eyes which seemed to have only darken with desire. His intent was determined, urged on by the deepening of his kisses and movements against me. I reciprocated with the same sense of urgency, finding a balance between rigorously sucking his bottom lip and allowing him full access with his tongue. He soon left my swollen lips and made his way over to my neck, nibbling from my ear down to my clavicle. Careful not to play all his cards at once, his hand soon found its way under my shirt, the tips of his fingers delicately teased me, my skin electrified by his touch. I restlessly clambered at his jacket and somehow managed to slide it off of him. 

Understanding my impatience at how fully clothed we still were, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it behind him. His attention quickly went back to me. He was sitting back on his heels in between my legs and with one finger he summoned me to sit up, my body instinctively obeyed. His hand gripped the back of my neck as he lowered his mouth to me ear.

“Baby, I’m going to need you to take your shirt off.” His voice was low and gritty as his hand slid from behind my neck to my chin, tilting it up so I could see him slowly drag his teeth across his lower lip. ‘Fuck’ was the only word that my brain could process and turns out it was the only thing that Richard could think of too. 

As I removed my shirt and threw it on top of his, Richard sat up on his knees to release the buttons in order to remove his jeans, the denim increasingly tightening around what he was about to offer me. I leaned forward and began to slowly rub him, making sure to entice his whole length, teasing his earlobe with my tongue, knowing that it drove him utterly crazy. That little trick never failed and within seconds he had laid me back on the musty barn floor and had somehow gotten my leggings off at the same time. He wasted no time in preparing me and slid down between my legs gripping my hip with one hand he slipped a finger and his skillful tongue inside me. My body instantly responded to the sensations he was creating, my hips squirmed and pushed up harder against his mouth, his facial hair adding more pleasure and causing me to desperately let out a laboured whimper. He knew he was good at this, too good and I could feel a smile creep across his face amid the drawn out sucks and quick flicks. 

“Oh...my, god...Richard.” I managed to murmur breathlessly, “baby...you seriously need to---” I was cut off by his lips back on mine and the touch of his tip at my entrance. He looked down, in order to adjust, then gently but oh so purposefully pushed his way into me. A deep muffled groan escaped his lips as he buried his face in the side of my neck and began to glide in and out in smooth successions. His breath was hot against the skin of my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist, craving every last bit of him. 

His thrusts where becoming increasingly intense. He placed his hands on both sides of my face, locking our eyes together, a completely new sense of vulnerable intimacy coursed through me, he was commanding every inch of me in a way I had never known before. His lips crashed harshly back into mine, our moans desperately spilling into each other's and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer at this pace. He must have sense my rapidly approaching unhinging and pulled out, breathing heavily, his abdomen tensing with each inhale. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, leaving bits of straw and dust in its wake and pointed to an empty horse stall. 

Grabbing an old piece of rope he positioned my against the siding of the stall. Running his hands up my naked torso, he lifted my arms above my head and used the rope to tie my wrists to a wooden peg above us. We immersed ourselves in each others lips once again while his hands ran down the entirety of my back. He stopped one at my ass and gripped it tightly, the other continued its way down the back of my leg, raising it up so he could push himself inside me once again. The experience of his thrusts this time where quite different, he was more controlled and rigid in his motion, his muscles stiffening all around me. He had turned my soft whimpers into lusty moans which caused a beautifully naughty smile to spread across his face, enjoying the fact that he was completely igniting my body with pleasure. 

Lifting my other leg up off the ground, leaving me only able to hold on to the peg above me, he slowed his pace down to long and deliberate. He was being such a tease, knowing that I desperately needed him to slam into me but having no means to touch or coax him into doing so. With every dip in and out his mouth would open slightly and never quite close, emitting a soft groan from his throat. I had no control, it was all Richard, dictating my ecstasy and it was causing me to teeter on the edge, more than willing to succumb to him in a matter of moments.

"I'm so close...." He said, "can you be my good girl and cum for me…” he hoarsely growled. 

This simple demand was all it took and we both lost ourselves in each other’s release. Still trembling from the shock waves he had sent through me, he placed me back on the ground and loosened the rope from above, allowing us to lay on the ground and come down from our high. 

“So is that what you had in mind when you said you needed me to help you with some manual labor?” I jokingly asked, comfortably resting my head on his bare chest. 

“Well, we never did get to the tractor so perhaps we will have to come back another day…and try to mend it then too....” His voice trailed off and he instantly broke into a fit of laughter, pulling me tighter into his arms where I remained for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
